Doctor Who: The Dummy Walks
by JustParodiezMan
Summary: The 11th Doctor meets Jarryd, an Austalian boy who has been sent to a mental institution because he believes that characters from 'Goosebumps' are coming to life. Particularly a dummy with a strange taste for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not claim ownership to Doctor Who or Goosebumps; this was merely for fun and merely a trial run for my first ever TV series cross-over.

This story is set not long after the 11th Doctor discovers the fact that River is Amy Pond's daughter and sets off by himself.

Prologue (this would be shown before the opening credits).

The Attack.

The TV whirred and buzzed from the crazy weather outside, but the boy didn't care. He was about to watch one of his favourite shows in the world; the infamously scary and funny series: Goosebumps. He had hired one particular episode which always sent shivers down his spine, and was busy trying to get it into the DVD player. He was having trouble because the lightning outside had caused a blackout to the lights, but bizarrely enough not the TV or DVD player.

He hummed the Goosebumps tune to himself until finally he managed to pop the DVD in and turn the player on.

It was then that he heard a distinct racket from the kitchen. Grabbing a torch and a bat, he grumbled to himself again. "Stupid mice, stupid rats! Why can't they go in the haystack? Why do they HAVE to hide in our house?"

While he looked away from the TV, another screen popped up, but not the screen he had wanted. There was a man there, and he was trying to say something.

One word: Jarryd.

The boy had put the TV on mute, so he couldn't hear the man, and the screen didn't last long anyway. The man shouted 'Jarryd' three more times before the image zapped away and was replaced by the normal green goo screen that represented 'Goosebumps'.

Jarryd, for that was the boy's name, searched thoroughly through all the kitchen cupboards but couldn't find anything except food, pots, pans, plates and cutlery.

Satisfied, he sat down in the lounge-room and started to watch the DVD.

A shadow ran through the hall behind him, back into the kitchen.

Jarryd saw the shadow in the reflection of the TV and turned back around.

"Surely Mum and Dad aren't back yet! Not in this weather."

He paused the DVD and was about to get back up when he first noticed the mystery man that had appeared before. He had watched this episode of 'Goosebumps' many times, and not ONCE had he seen this man appear in it.

Startled, he pressed the remote to play the DVD and heard what the man said.

"Jarryd! I know you don't know me yet, but you have to listen to me! Get out of the house! I don't care if it's raining, snowing or whatever, just get out of the house now!"

"What is this, some kind of joke?" Jarryd went to pause the DVD again, but the man continued.

"No, this isn't a joke, though I wish it was."

"Ok, that was freaky. It's almost like you can hear me."

"Well, I can hear you. Well not really but... Look, Jarryd, just listen. There is something in your house that's gonna try and get you! You have to get out NOW!"

More spurred on by the DVD talking to him than the danger that could be in his house, Jarryd turned and ran for the front door.

THAT was his mistake.

He stopped when he saw IT.

In the kitchen, sitting next to a wall covered in what looked like blood, was a dummy he recognized only too well. And the message that had been written in blood read 'It's time for my REVENGE!'

Jarryd looked at the message and then back at the dummy but by then it was too late. The dummy sneered, jumped from the bench and hurled itself at Jarryd.

The two kicked and fought until the dummy shouted. "I want my revenge, Jarryd Harts!" and Jarryd, extremely lucky with his strength, managed to bring the bat around and crack the dummy's head open.

Jarryd got up and looked down at it in shock.

Then he knelt down and peered at the dummy cautiously.

Relieved, he grabbed the dummy and proclaimed.

"You may have wanted your revenge, but you aren't getting it today, mate!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I have always loved both 'Doctor Who' and 'Goosebumps' but I have to admit that I don't know the first thing about science-y stuff, so if I get a word wrong for the Doctor, please tell me.

Chapter 1: The Doctor and Jarryd.

The 11th doctor pulled a lever in the TARDIS and smiled.

"Well, we've landed...oh, right." The smile faded quickly as he remembered he was alone again.

Why he always ended up alone, he'd never know. Humans couldn't stay with him forever, and there weren't any Time-Lords left.

But surely, SURELY, there had to be some-one out there that could stay with him forever.

True, it had been his choice to go out alone this time, but he knew it was for a good reason. He had to search for the young version of River Song, Amy Pond's daughter.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to start somewhere, and he hadn't been to Australia for a while.

"Second visits are always nice." He murmured as he opened the TARDIS door.

The first thing he saw, bizarrely enough, was a cow's face. The cow HAD been chewing on some grass and was sniffing the TARDIS when it appeared, but now, in shock, it 'jumped' backwards and galloped away, leaving a pile of dung right in front of the TARDIS.

Holding his nose, The Doctor went back into the TARDIS and whirred a wheel.

"Second time lucky." He hoped.

This time, he hopped out onto a dirt road and breathed in the air happily.

"Ah! That's better! I'd say Australia, somewhere in the New South Wales area, and the year..." he grabbed some dust from the road and sniffed then licked it. "...19...95... That seems about right."

At that moment, a car zoomed along the road and screamed past him, a car; The Doctor noted; that was definitely NOT from the era of 1995.

"Oh... Well, I've been wrong before. Better find some-one to tell me what year I AM in!"

In the distance, he spotted a house where his trained ears could hear an argument of some kind. But he didn't need Time-Lord ears to realise the fact that it was a loud argument anyway, so he decided to see what was wrong.

As he got closer to the house, he picked up key words that both sounded familiar and new to him.

"Jarryd... mental ... Torchwood... sick... Dummies." Were just a few.

The Doctor was intrigued, to say the least. Australia didn't and shouldn't know about Torchwood until roughly 2018...did that mean he was totally wrong in his year assumption?

Finally reaching the house, he had to knock loudly on the door to break the noise barrier inside.

A man flung open the door and stared at the Doctor angrily. "Yes?"

"Hi... I'm The Doctor, and I was just wondering..."

"Doctor? You're too late! We've already sent him to a mental institution. Took the life right out of us to do so, but we had to."

"Um... I'm not that sort of Doct..."

"Can you help, Doctor?" This was the wife, who was in tears standing behind the man The Doctor was certain was the husband.

"Ah! The one word I can't refuse. What is it you need help with?" The year and date would have to wait. The Doctor NEVER stood down on a chance to help some-one in need.

"It's our son, Jarryd. We came home a few nights ago and he was raving about an attack by a Dummy called Slappy. He said that it wanted revenge on him or on some-one, and that they had a fight. We thought he just had a nightmare at first, but then he kept on going with nightmares and visions he thought he was seeing of a man named 'Jack' on a DVD trying to tell him stuff. Jarryd just kept getting worse after that. We didn't WANT to send him away to the mental institution, but..."

The Doctor nodded slowly. "You didn't know what else to do. I understand. Just two questions before I go. I promise I will help, but please answer my questions first."

The husband shrugged. "Fine."

"Firstly, what is the name of this mental institution you sent Jarryd to, and secondly where is it?"

"It's called Torchwood, and it's in Canberra. Five hours drive south of here. We'd take you there ourselves, but we don't have enough money for the drive sorry."

The Doctor smiled cheekily. "Not a problem for me." He winked.

He bid the two farewell and headed back to the TARDIS then set the control for the Australian Torchwood Institution they were talking about.

"Torchwood, huh? Figures I'd bump into THEM again!" He complained as the TARDIS left the country-side.


	3. Chapter 3

Terribly sorry for the gap between each chapter, but I thought it would be interesting to leave it hanging. The Author.

Once again, I don't own DW or GB, I am merely having a bit of fun, and I don't actually know the first thing about scientific jargon.

Doctor who: The Dummy Walks.

Chapter 3: Jarryd, meet The Doctor.

Jarryd thumped the wall angrily. Stupid, he had been so stupid! Of course his parents wouldn't believe him about the dummy and the other Goosebumps characters that seemed to want to have revenge on just him. But they just kept appearing everywhere he went and every time they did, something awful would happen. It had been eight days since he first encountered the dummy, Slappy, and he was still trying to work out what was going on.

Why had his parents thrown him in here again?

'Deary me,' he thought miserably. 'I've only been here a few days and I'm already losing it.'

At that moment, two guards clattered outside his cell, just out of his vision.

"What have you got there, Buddy?" One asked.

"This is the thing that Master Jeremy was so scared about. I thought it a good idea to show him for certain the thing can't actually talk or move freely. It's totally wrecked!"

Jeremy gasped. 'No! They've got him? Surely they can't get away with this! OH, CR..."

His swear was interrupted by a very strange sound. A whirring noise, like some kind of engine, filled the cell and almost burst Jeremy's ear-drums. To a normal, untrained human's ears it would have just sounded like an engine, but Jeremy... he recognized it. How was that possible?

Then he remembered something. He had been around four or five when he had first heard the same noise. He had been in Sydney with his parents in the busy crowds and streets when he had accidentally lost track of where he was and found he couldn't see his parents anywhere. He had cried for help, and that's when the noise came from somewhere nearby. Minutes later, a man Jeremy didn't recognize at the time came over and spotted Jeremy. He seemed to be in a rush, but he stopped in front of Jeremy and had asked 'what a young boy like you is doing in a busy place like this?' before he flipped out some kind of pen device and pointed a light from it at Jeremy. Without even bothering to ask who his parents were, the man had taken Jeremy through the crowd quickly and had found his parents within minutes.

Jeremy could NEVER forget that moment, because not long afterwards, there had been some panic in the streets of Sydney about mannequins attacking the city. This whole episode with Slappy MAY have had a connection, but Jeremy wasn't too sure.

While he had been remembering this, something materialized in a corner of his cell. It was a big, blue telephone box with a small light on the top that flashed even brighter blue every time the box made the engine noise.

Jeremy would always think afterwards that even though it hadn't been there before, it was almost as if the box actually belonged in the small cell.

Before Jeremy could move, a smiling face belonging to a strange man with a funny bow tie on his shirt popped out of the telephone box's door.

"Ah! Hello! Am I in the torchwood Institute of Australia? Oh, right! Of course I am! Silly me, I'll soon forget my own head if I let myself...hang on... don't I know you?"

Jeremy was speechless. Who on earth was this man? He said the strangest things, as if he had known all along that he would be seeing Jeremy.

Jeremy was about to reply when his cell door opened and the two guards were about to throw the Slappy dummy, still broken, into his cell, when they saw the funny man as well.

"Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?" One of them asked.

The stranger held up a wallet in the guards faces and yawned impatiently.

"I'm here from the Torchwood Institute in England. My name is John Smith, codename The Doctor. I'm here to inspect your rules and see how you treat your prisoners. What is that you have there?"

Jeremy could see that there was nothing in the wallet but blank paper, and wondered how this man could have come out with such a big lie like that, but the guards seemed to believe the stranger and Jeremy was confused.

"Mr. Jeremy here... thought that this dummy... Slappy... from the Goosebumps series... was actually... alive... and ... umm... we were going to..."

The Stranger known as John Smith, or 'the Doctor' looked at the guards angrily.

"You were going to throw it in with him! How can you? Giving a prisoner the thing that sent them crazy? That's just inhuman! I will take that. Now, scamper off before I call up the big bosses and report you!"

The guards vanished like a couple of scared squirrels whilst the stranger chuckled and closed the door and took something out of his pocket, pointing it at the door.

Jeremy gasped silently. That was the same pen he saw the man from Sydney use! But Jeremy could see now that it wasn't a pen, it was far too electronic for that.

The Doctor, as this stranger seemed to want to be called, pressed against the door to double check if it was locked and then went back into the telephone box he had come from, still carrying the Dummy with him.

Jeremy stood there, stunned. Surely this couldn't be the same per...

"Well, are you coming in or not? I did all of this to help you get out of here, you know. You may as well grab the opportunity."

The Doctor disappeared back into the Telephone box, not quite closing the door behind him.

Jeremy could have sworn he saw more inside the box than there should be and finally decided enough was enough. He was going to find out what was going on once and for all.

He yanked open the door and sprinted in without a second thought, almost tripping over some metal stairs that were in front of him.

The door closed properly behind him as Jeremy stared in amazement.

The Telephone box, or 'police box' as the sign on the front of the door had called the blue box, was bigger on the inside, and had far more electronic things than Jeremy had ever set eyes on.

The Doctor ran around the impossible box, fiddling with controls and levers excitedly. In fact, every so often he would actually mutter the word 'exciting' as if he was a little boy playing with the best toy car in the world.

Jeremy wandered forward, his mind too focused on the surroundings but his body seemingly knowing where to step.

The Doctor strapped the dummy onto the control panel he had been fooling around with and pointed the pen-like thing at the dummy.

As a strange noise emitted from the pen, the Doctor turned and looked at Jeremy.

"So, you must be Jeremy. I'm the Doctor, oh, hang on; I already said that didn't I? You see that's the problem when you've travelled through time and space so often as I have, you start to forget what you've said, when you've said it and where you said it. But I am sure I've met you before! You look so familiar! Tell me, have you been one of my companions? I've had so many over the years I've forgotten most!"

Jeremy focused on The Doctor. "It's bigger on the inside... WHO are you? I remember a man who helped me when I was young, but you aren't him! You've got his pen-thingy, though! Just what in the hell is this place?"

The Doctor made a clicking noise with his mouth and shook his head. "They ALWAYS start with the size of you, don't they darling?"

Jeremy had the uncomfortable feeling that The Doctor, although clearly insane, was talking to the... ship?... as if it was alive, and the ship seemed to groan in response like it understood the crazy man.

Jeremy pointed at the Slappy dummy angrily. "This has to do with THAT thing, doesn't it? You think I'm crazy too, don't you?"

The Doctor smiled. "All the best minds in the world have been called crazy. But, you, my friend, you are NOT crazy. I know where I met you know! Yes it all is coming back to me! I escorted you through Sydney when you were younger, didn't I? Of course, that was in my earlier form. No wonder I almost forgot about it. I had to find the person who had stolen the TARDIS before the whole of history collapsed on itself. Yes, I remember that. You were four, if I recall."

"That WAS you? But how could you have changed your..."

Quite unexpectantly, the ship gave a lurch and the engine suddenly came to life. Jeremy and The Doctor failed to notice the dummy's eyes glow viciously green, even though the whole place was dark blue.

"What's going on? What madness is happening now?"

The Doctor struggled to a computer and looked at it in astonishment. "We're moving! The TARDIS is taking us somewhere!"

"How is that possible? It's your box ship, right? You take me home now! Where is it taking us?"

The Doctor grabbed the computer as the ship lurched again.

"It's taking us to the place where this dummy came from."

"Which is?"

"The TARDIS is taking us to the planet Goosebumps!"


	4. Chapter 3 real!

AN: I had to rewrite the whole story per chapter because, mysteriously enough, the original version of this story disappeared around the same time as my own personal demons. Funny that.

AN 2: I apologize for the false labelling of the chapters, the last chapter was actually supposed to be Chapter 2, not Chapter three. So, I am making THIS one the proper chapt 3. Hope that it doesn't make things too confusing for you guys who are keeping track!

Doctor Who: The Dummy Walks.

Chapter 3: Arrival at Planet Goosebumps.

When certain books or movies are created, they can be so immensely believed in that they start to form their own place in reality. Sometimes, even their own planet. They may NOT be found in our reality, but there is certainly somewhere in space and time where every famous book or movie or even game has made its own planet or home.

"So, that includes the Planet Goosebumps, then, Doctor?" Jarryd asked, still holding on for dear life inside the TARDIS as they zoomed through space/time heading for The Planet Goosebumps.

The Doctor nodded, happy that Jarryd had finally accepted the fact that he was the same Doctor that had helped him when he had been younger.

Jarryd stared at the dummy with hatred. "That thing is taking us there, you know. You shouldn't have bought it in here!"

"I wanted to see if there was any truth behind you're walking, talking dummy fright. I had to make sure it wasn't another Plastic Nightmare fiasco."

Jarryd snorted. "Yeah, like the one that was rumoured to have happened around the same time I got lost in Sydney. I heard that it was something that happened everywhere, but I don't believe it myself. Then again, you don't see as many mannequins these days."

The Doctor was silent at that, and Jarryd noticed he seemed upset.

"One thing I don't understand, Doctor, is if you have been around time and space so much, why would you do it alone? Surely you've done it with one or two companions?"

The Doctor merely shrugged and moved to another part of the TARDIS, without even worrying about how much it was shaking around.

"You know, if I was a time and space traveller, I'd get as much help as I could. You need help, Doctor, even if you think you don't." Jarryd commented slyly.

"I have had many companions. Too many to recount to you now, Jarryd. I have been too so many places and times; I have had to save so many lives. Sometimes I can save everyone, but there are times when not everything goes as planned."

Jarryd watched the Doctor, confused. "What are you saying, Doctor?"

Before The Doctor could reply, The TARDIS came to a sudden stop, sending Jarryd flying away from the panel and landing on some mattresses which, bizarrely enough, had been placed there long before hand for just such an occasion.

The Doctor, who had been smart enough to grab the railing next to the control panel and keep himself steady.

Certain the TARDIS had stopped, The Doctor flicked a switch, banged a button, turned some kind of wheel thing and then flicked his 'Sonic Screwdriver' back into his pocket. (Jarryd still referred to it as a scientific pen, because it was sort of shaped like a pen.)

Jarryd wasn't sure if they had landed himself, but the Doctor was absolutely certain, because he grabbed a warm jacket and threw it to Jarryd and then got one for himself.

"Right Jarryd. We're lucky to be on The Planet Goosebumps at this time of year, because while it is autumn in Australia, it is actually winter here. And winter on the Planet Goosebumps is the most calm time of the year."

Jarryd walked to the door slowly, not sure if he wanted to step onto the Planet Goosebumps now after the Slappy dummy had tried to kill him.

"Won't the inhabitants of the planet try and kill us?"

The Doctor smiled. "You've been watching too much of the TV Goosebumps. Remember, this is the PLANET Goosebumps, it's got the same characters and quite possibly the same named kids from the books, but it is not supposed to be PRECISELY what makes the books and TV shows so famous. However, the matter of our now very quiet and broken friend here is still yet to be discussed."

Jarryd shuddered when The Doctor referred to the Slappy dummy as 'friend' because how could some-one who tried to kill you be your friend?

The Doctor took hold of Jarryd firmly and looked at him. "Jarryd, you must be brave. This thing, whatever it is, feeds on children's fears. It knew you liked Goosebumps and I have the strange feeling it may have sent Slappy to your house in the first place. It could already be here on the planet, but I don't know. You have to promise me something while we are here."

"Anything, Doctor! After all, you DID get me out of that Asylum or Prison or whatever you want to call it."

The Doctor took another look at Slappy, still broken on the TARDIS control panel. "You must promise to be brave, Jarryd. I know you are a teenager, and teens generally try to be as brave as possible, and sometimes even boast they are braver than they really are, but you must be brave. If your fear was the thing that caused Slappy over there to try and kill you by himself, it may even turn the tide against us here and now. It all depends on YOU, Jarryd."

"..."

"Sorry?" He hated it when people got too stressed. Why did they always stress out when he was there to help?

"... I ... I said I promise."

The Doctor slapped Jarryd on the back. "Good lad. Now, if you ever get in trouble, here's a key to the TARDIS. Once you're in here, nothing can hurt you." He dropped a key into Jarryd's hands and smiled. "You should be honoured, Jarryd. It's not often a companion gets a key to the TARDIS on their first trip!"

Jarryd smiled half-heartedly and they exited the TARDIS together.

The strange thing about The Planet Goosebumps ... the thing that made it REALLY terrifying the moment they stepped out of the TARDIS... was the fact that there was not a soul to be seen for ages. All there was was snow for as far as they could see, and even that was eerily quiet.

The Doctor locked the TARDIS door and pointed ahead of him with his sonic screw-driver. The two of them walked forward in silence, Jarryd shivering every now and then.

"Doctor," Jarryd whispered.

"Hmm?"

"How is it that you're not shivering? I mean, I know we're both wearing warm Jackets, and I'm being brave and thinking warm thoughts, but..."

"WHO GOES THERE?" A fierce voice bellowed. Jarryd remembered just in time to not be afraid even though, right at that moment, a huge terrifying Snow-man rose from the snow and glared at them, waving a stick fist in their faces.

The Doctor, smiling gladly, stepped to the Snow-man and plucked out the leaves and sticks that made the snow-man's mouth.

Jarryd chuckled at this, and that made the snow-man back away a little.

The Doctor noted this and raised an eye-brow at Jarryd, which Jarryd didn't see.

"Now, you will listen to me, whatever you are. Know that neither myself nor my companion here," at that, Jarryd beamed. Surely The Doctor wouldn't already consider him a CONSTANT companion? That would be amazing! "Know that neither of us is even remotely afraid of what you or your ghastly, ghostly friends may throw our way. We have come here to solve a mystery. So, if you could please take us to whoever is your king or mayor, or whatever the case may be, RIGHT NOW, that would be much appreciated."

The Snow-man nodded fearfully and for the first time, Jarryd actually sensed some unexplained strength in the Doctor that confused him... It was almost like absolutely NOTHING could scare him.

If anything, it seemed to Jarryd as if The Doctor could scare other enemies away without even trying.

The Snow-man took them through the snow and The Doctor remained silent for the rest of the walk, staring straight ahead, as if at nothingness.

Meanwhile, back on The TARDIS, The Doctor had failed to close the door quick enough and something had gotten in. Something which, to most trained viewers of The 'Goosebumps' series, would recognize as the very green goo that seemed to cause most things to become alive and evil.

The TARDIS, sensing something evil was inside itself, decided to get rid of the goo AND Slappy the dummy.

That was a mistake.

As the dummy landed with a crunch in the snow, the goo splattered onto it and started to mould the dummy back together.

Slappy the dummy had been resurrected once more.


	5. Chapter 4

Doctor Who: The Dummy Walks.

Chapter 4: The Planet Goosebumps.

Jarryd had always been a fan of Goosebumps... up till now, of course. Having Slappy the dummy try to attack and kill him, then being stalked by the same Scare-crows (of that he was certain) from another episode near his farm, plus having a near encounter with something he swore was Monster Blood... Well, it just made him feel on edge. But now, here he was, on the PLANET that belonged to all of the Goosebumps characters , with the bravest, strangest, funniest, scientifically inclined man he had ever met, and Jarryd was CERTAIN that he and The Doctor were the first humans on the planet.

For a few minutes, while the scary Snow-man lead them through the snow; now changed to be not-so-scary; Jarryd had thought that the kids and adults he saw being scared and running around the Planet Goosebumps were people from the real world, but The Doctor had quickly crossed that thought out by making Jarryd realise that the people didn't seem to notice Jarryd or The Doctor, and that they were always repeating the same thing.

"Stuck in a continuous scared loop, Jarryd, because of how the Author of the series wrote the books. These humans we see are actual inhabitants of the Planet Goosebumps, even if some of them don't know it." The Doctor had explained.

The Snow-man eventually stopped in front of a cave where Jarryd and The Doctor saw, hanging from the top of the cave mouth, was a sign that read 'King Jelly-jam's Lair. Keep out!'

The Doctor smiled and gave the Snow-man back his mouth and the snow-man slid away, looking back at the Doctor every now and then. The doctor didn't notice, but Jarryd did. The Snow-man was scared of the Doctor!

"Well! Onwards, shall we?" The Doctor Beamed.

Jarryd pointed at the sign without saying anything.

"Oh that! Even you should know that every sign that has ever been created in the Goosebumps series has been disobeyed."

"Yeah, and the person who disobeys it usually ends up in trouble, or dies!"

The Doctor smiled. "I LAUGH in the face of death, Jarryd. Come on!"

For one moment, Jarryd was not sure if The Doctor's saying was as funny as he made it sound. It almost, ALMOST sounded as if The Doctor HAD laughed in the face of death.

While the two of them walked through the cave, Slappy the dummy was still being placed back together right outside of the TARDIS because of the green goo that had been flung out with him.

A black figure watched from the shadows and nodded. "It has begun!"

Back in the cave, Jarryd was coming face to face with his most loved Goosebumps villain of all. King Jelly-jam, famous from the one Goosebumps book 'Horror at Camp Jelly-jam', he was entirely covered in purple gunk and sweated snails. What was strange was that right on top of what could only be called his head was a paper cut-out of a crown which seemed to be sliding down his 'back' every time the monster moved.

Jarryd was definitely NOT scared of this particular Goosebumps monster, it has to be said now, mainly because he had never actually seen or heard of a Goosebumps episode based on 'Horror at Camp Jelly-jam' therefore, he didn't really think anything of the 'king'.

"Ah! You must be the King!" The Doctor beamed.

_That is true. Who are you two and how did you get here? It is not often we have visitors to our home!_

"We are investigating a mystery, a mystery; it seems; that started here."

_Many of our mysteries start here._

"But not a single one of them has consisted of one of the Goosebumps residents managing to get to Earth and nearly kill my companion here for what the resident says is 'revenge'." The Doctor explained.

The king went silent.

"You know of what I am talking about, don't you? Silence tells all in this case."

_The traitor left our Planet for reasons not regarding revenge. But that was only three hours ago. He left swearing that he would over-throw the Planet and enslave all races, starting with a place known as Earth._

Jeremy was distracted by a shadow moving behind him and saw some Goosebumps characters he didn't recognise leering at him, all of them covered in the same green goo that had now reconstructed Slappy.

"Doctor..." He whispered, remembering to be brave.

"Three hours ago? Then he must have found a way to travel back and forward in time. Care to explain?"

_It is rumoured that he found a time-traveller, some-one who didn't know he had the traitor board. Of that much I can tell. I know nothing else of the matter._

"Doctor?"

"So what's the deal with him being a traitor? By what I know, you Goosebumps villains stick together! And what's the deal with the green goo? I would LOVE to get a sample of it, you know, if you have any here."

_The goo is harmless. It cannot kill._

"Doctor!" Jarryd was getting just a tad worried now. But he hadn't been scared. He had promised The Doctor he wouldn't, so why were the villains coming towards him with fierce intentions?

"Oh, really? But it can create! It can rebuild to what IT wants! And your subjects, the residents of this Planet, have been surrounded by it for generations! One rotten egg, one traitor means that something in the goo has changed. It wants to be ALIVE, your majesty! And by the warnings of my companion here, I'd say it has come alive now! I'd say it has started a rebellion. A war against the universe has started, your majesty. But you can be sure I will stop it!"

Without another word, The Doctor grabbed Jarryd's hand and snapped out his sonic screw-driver and pointed it directly above the surrounding villains.

The cave roof fell on top of them, blocking Jarryd and the Doctor from the attacking hoard.

The Doctor then turned to the King and shouted. "Is there another way out of here?"

The king was silent again.

"IS THERE?" The Doctor shouted angrily.

_DON'T you dare shout at me like that, stranger! You may think that you are not fearful, but we have our ways... our ways to make your blood curl!_

"Doctor!" Jarryd shouted, pointing at something on King Jelly-jam's shoulder.

There, getting bigger by the second, was more of the green goo that had covered the hoard that was now trying to get to the duo.

"I'll take that!" The doctor managed a crazy smile and zapped the goo off with his sonic screw-driver, and it landed in a bottle the Doctor had whipped out at an incredible rate.

Jarryd looked at the Doctor in shock. "Who ARE you?"

The king, now free of the goo, smashed a hole in the ceiling and bellowed at the duo. _I will hold them off for as long as I can, you two get out of here now! And whatever you do, don't turn back!_

Jarryd thanked the king as the king lifted them up through the hole.

The Doctor pushed Jarryd towards the TARDIS and told him he would catch up, then turned back to the King.

"I am so sorry. Truly I am."

_Sorry for what, stranger? Sorry for giving a king his proper last stand? Human or not, you saved my life, and I'll save yours. Now get out of here!_

Jarryd ran as fast as he could through the snow, trying not to look back as Goosebumps villains kept jumping up at him from in the snow. At one point, however, he encountered Slappy, now fully restored and VERY angry.

"YOU!" They both shouted, precisely at the same time.

Slappy jumped forward to tackle Jarryd again, but Jarryd was ready this time.

He grabbed a stick lying on the ground and whacked Slappy away like a base-ball.

"And it's a hit, ladies and gentleman! The stranger gets a hit! But can he make a home-run?" A familiar voice commented.

Jarryd turned to see the face of another Goosebumps villain known as Karl, who Jarryd knew came from the 'Chillology' episodes.

"Why did you help me? You're the worst villain of them all!"

Karl crossed his arms and pouted. "Well THAT'S not very nice. And anyway, what makes you think that simply because I live here, I am controlled by the goo as well? The king wasn't."

Jarryd had to hand it to Karl there, he had a point.

"Now go! Get out of here before I AM controlled by it! It'll be after me next!"

Jarryd nodded and ran off. 'Gee,' He thought. 'He isn't anything like what he is on the show.

Karl shook his head sadly and turned to the dazzled Slappy.

Slappy hissed at him. "Traitor! You work for ME now!"

Karl shook his head. "No... I don't."

Then, without warning, the dummy exploded with a scream. That was because, unknown to Slappy, Karl had known where the dummy was going to land. And he had landed in 'Karlsville'. And everyone knows that in 'Karlsville' everyone gets what they fear most. Slappy's fear, coincidentally, was to die.

As Karl knew, everyone's was once you got down to it.

The Doctor had taken a slightly different route to Jarryd and was currently fighting off the 'Horrors' from 'Horrorland', but this gave him the chance to further realise what the biggest weakness for the goo was.

It had popped up with Jarryd before with the Snow-man, but now the Doctor finally saw it's true power.

Laughter was a weakness for the goo, as when he threw a snow-ball at one Horror and Jarryd just happened to be passing and saw it happen, Jarryd laughed uncontrollably and the horrors screamed in agony before sliming into nothing and letting both of them get a free run back to the TARDIS.

"What kept you?" Jarryd asked, arriving at the TARDIS first.

They both laughed, and The Doctor noticed that no Goosebumps villains popped up during that time. He made a mental note to himself to study the green goo more and then they both dashed inside the TARDIS thanks to Jarryd opening the door.

The Doctor ran to the control panel and slammed the goo on it, then twisted a few knobs and the TARDIS departed from the planet.

Back in the caves, a loud and deafening cry emitted from the once great King Jelly-jam as it's subjects destroyed it slowly and painfully.

Before it died, however, it couldn't help reflecting on what The Doctor had said before he had left.

_Apology... accepted...Doct...or..._

For generations to come, it would be a mystery as to how the king knew who the Doctor really was. But that was a mystery now that would remain unsolved for all of eternity.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: One note about this one. I would like to say I haven't seen ALL eps of Doctor Who, so I have no idea who gets killed off or what in certain ones. I just thought it would be interesting to bring an old favourite character of mine back into this story. Here's Jack!

Doctor Who: The Dummy Walks.

Chapter 5: Jarryd and the Captain.

The TARDIS was quite for once, but Jarryd knew they were moving, because the engine was still going but barely made a noise. The Doctor was busy scanning the green goo he had collected on the Planet Goosebumps and now and then murmuring 'Interesting' or 'no, that can't be right.'

Jarryd sat on a couch and thought over the things that happened to him. First the Doctor helps him through the streets of Sydney, then Slappy appears in his house for 'revenge' years later, then he is constantly stalked or spooked by Goosebumps characters to the very point that his parents send him to a mental institute in Canberra (because they didn't believe him), one run by something called Torchwood. Then, AGAIN, The Doctor appears and everything is turned upside-down (more upside-down than it was already). He has a space-ship in the shape of a police box on the outside, but when you're on the INSIDE it's like being on a new world. And speaking of new worlds...

"Doctor?" Jarryd looked up at the strange man that was scanning the green goo.

The Doctor looked up for a second to acknowledge he was listening and then continued scanning the goo.

"Who or what exactly are you? I mean, I know you're a time-traveller, and obviously you travel in space as well, but... well, you do things... SAY things... that make even the worst things fear you. Back on the Goosebumps planet, when you were talking to that snow-man, instead of it scaring you, you were scaring it, and it seemed you weren't even trying! You can't be human, to know as much as you do and still remember it."

The Doctor stopped scanning and looked at Jarryd, not angrily, just staring at him, like he was studying Jarryd now.

"Curious thing, time. I remember when I was your age. Of course, that was before I came to be in the TARDIS... before the battle... before the destruction. I didn't know much back then, but what I knew would make Einstein look like a baby. I'm a Time-lord. The last Time-lord there is."

Jarryd joined The Doctor at the control panel and looked at him curiously. "And what does a Time-lord do exactly? It sounds awesome!"

"It's both extremely terrifying and marvously beautiful at the same time. So many rifts in time and space, there needs to be Time-lords to sort them out. Lots of them."

"But you said you were the last one."

The Doctor sighed sadly. "I am."

"What happened?"

"There was a war. The greatest war of history. The Time War. If you combined the two World Wars together, you'd get just a smidgen of what this war was like."

Jarryd nodded, understanding it now. "And you fought alongside the Time-lords?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Who won?"

Before The Doctor could answer, The TARDIS stopped with a lurch and The Doctor was distracted by a loud beeping noise. The green goo was sending the TARDIS' computer mad.

"What's going on Doctor?"

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant. It seems the TARDIS has found out what is in the goo."

"But why have we stopped? Has it taken us to the goo's original home?"

The Doctor looked at the screen again. "No... In fact, we're being abducted."

"Abducted? How? Who?"

"The TARDIS must have been travelling in a reality of space, not time, and some-one has picked us up. As to who... well, I guess we're about to find out. Incoming transmission. Jarryd, when I say 'now' I want you to pull that green lever over there."

Jarryd nodded and ran to the other side of the control panel, looking around in surprise.

"NOW!"

Jarryd yanked the lever and the TARDIS stopped moving once more.

"Opening communications link. Hello, fellow space-traveller?"

A screen popped up, hovering just above the control panel, and a face was seen on it. One Jarryd recognised but didn't actually know.

"Am I talking to the One and only Doctor?" The man asked, smiling.

"Captain Jack. Well, I never! Last I heard you were working for Torchwood!"

"Still am, Doctor. I see you've changed your face again! You sly dog! Always getting yourself killed. And you have a new companion! Not with girls this time?"

"Oh, you know me!"

Jack sighed. "That's what worries me. Now, are you going to introduce me, or am I gonna have to do all the work?"

"Of course. Jarryd, this is Captain Jack Ha..."

"I recognize you!" Jarryd exclaimed.

The two men looked at Jarryd in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

Jarryd jumped up and pointed at the Captain excitedly.

"Doctor! That's the guy I saw on the DVD! Just before Slappy attacked me!"

The Doctor looked at Jarryd and then at Jack.

"Interesting. Captain, are you sure you've never met Jarryd before?"

"I'm sure Doctor. Buddy, where did you see some-one like me?"

Jarryd was really excited now. "I didn't see some-one LIKE you, it was most definitely you! I never forget a voice or face! You were trying to warn me about Slappy."

"Who's Slappy?"

The Doctor flipped his sonic screw-driver out of his pocket and turned away for a moment. "Something like this has happened before. It seems we are crossing time-lines. Jarryd, this Jack is not the same Jack that contacted you, this is a past version. We need to get to Earth and sort this out, Jack. There's a mystery needed solving, and it might be better with a bit more help."

"Right. Well, I'll be glad to help in any way, so meet me in England at Torchwood. At least there we'll be able to use a bit more equipment n this mystery."

The Doctor nodded and the image of Captain Jack disappeared.

Jarryd sat and waited, eager to meet for real the man who had tried to help him get away from Slappy.

Something buzzed in Jarryd's mind. A faint memory... Something that, until now, didn't seem that important.

"Doctor, did you say that you knew Captain Jack?"

"Yep! We used to be companions before I changed into what you see now."

"So, when you said that the Captain Jack we were talking to just now was a different time-lined Jack, does that mean he can travel in time too? As well as space?"

"That's right. Why is that important?"

Jarryd remembered King Jelly-Jam and what it had told them about Slappy, or 'the traitor' as King Jelly-Jam referred to Slappy.

"You remember what King Jelly-Jam told us? He said there was a rumour that Slappy had found a time-traveller to help him go back and forward in time. It can't have been us, so who else does that leave?"

The Doctor spun around and looked at Jarryd for a moment. "You know, you're a very smart kid! Why didn't I see that? Ohhh! My head can be so stupid! Slappy must have come in contact with Jack or ship at one point and might, MIGHT be travelling with him at this very moment. I gotta fix this up; time could fall apart if things don't go the proper way."

"But how do we know if what you're about to do won't RUIN time?"

The Doctor chuckled. "We don't, but that's never stopped me before."

Jarryd watched The Doctor as he went to turn the communications back on, but it was too late.

The TARDIS had just stopped again, and this time it wasn't going anywhere.

"Doctor, if I open that door and Slappy tries to attack me, you will try and help me, right?"

"I give you my word."

Jarryd and The Doctor walked cautiously to the door and The Doctor turned the handle slowly.

The door swung open and there was... nothing.

Well, no Slappy or Captain Jack, at least. But what they could see was some kind of basement filled with boxes or metal scraps.

Jarryd stepped out uncertainly and felt a bit of a shiver go up his spine.

"Where are we now?" He asked.

"Torchwood, England. No time difference to when last spoke to Captain Jack, aside from a few minutes of course."

"So he's here?"

"And, if you're right, so is our mysterious dummy, Slappy. Into the belly of the beast Jarryd. The best way to go!"

Jarryd looked at The Doctor and murmured sarcastically. "This just keeps getting better and better."


	7. Chapter 6

Doctor Who: The Dummy Walks.

Chapter 6: Torchwood Industries.

Captain Jack was waiting for the duo in a lab, already having bought up a few screens for them to calculate and solve things on.

"Thought you'd never get here!" He smiled.

Jarryd went over and shook Captain Jack's hand. "Glad to meet the second guy who saved my life for real. Jarryd Harts, at your service Captain."

The Doctor had already begun fiddling with the controls of one of the computers when he commented. "There'll be more time for thanks later. We have a mystery to solve. Firstly, Jarryd, you need to write down precisely what your conversation between yourself in the future and Captain Jack from moments before Slappy first attacked you. Get it right, though, or things might be a little confusing. Secondly, Captain Jack, you need to set up a video Recorder and find a copy of 'Night of the Living dummy 2' from the Goosebumps series. Thirdly, I need to search your ship for our little friend, Jarryd, just to see if you are right."

Jack was confused, as was Jarryd. "Why do we have to do all this, Doctor?" Jack asked.

"To keep time correct! Now come on! We have no idea when to actually send the recording into the future. Jarryd, could you tell me the precise date you got that Goosebumps episode?"

"It was four days before you got me out of that Torchwood Institute in Australia. The date was 5th of July. You already know the year. I can imagine you would!"

'Yes, I did. I was merely showing off to a companion who wasn't there about how I could tell what year it was, when I knew I was really wrong. Why I did that, I can't remember. It's all happened so fast!' The Doctor thought glumly.

"Doctor?" Jarryd and Jack looked at The Doctor as they had seen him looking rather sad.

He shook his head and looked at them happily. "Shall we get this sorted?"

It didn't take too long, with Jack's extra help, Jarryd and Jack had the recording The Doctor wanted them to do set up and ready to go.

While they had been setting that up, The Doctor was in Jack's ship searching it carefully. While he didn't find Slappy the Dummy, he did find residues of the green goo trailing around some of the ship.

The Doctor sniffed the goo and shivered slightly. "I know what you are now. Now all I have to do is find a way to get rid of you."

He was just heading back to his companions when a siren suddenly went off. Without warning, The Doctor was suddenly surrounded by guards, no doubt working for Torchwood.

"Well, well, well. If I wouldn't know better I'd say we were looking at a time-travelling thief and imposter! But I do know better, and I know _precisely_ who you are, DOCTOR!"

The Doctor saw a figure come out of the guards and cross his arms angrily.

"Oh no. Not YOU again!" The Doctor groaned.

"Still remember me then, Doctor; even in your new form you still have memories? I'm surprised."

Faint memory was all that helped The Doctor remember that the man he was looking at had once tried to battle against the Sontarens. The Doctor remembered that he had a lot of trouble getting this man to listen to him, because he was your typical army man who wanted to go in guns blazing all the time.

But there was no name in the memory.

"You chose a bad time to come after me, sir. I am currently in the middle of an investigation."

"Oh? It wouldn't have anything to do with that weird Dummy we shot down a few moments ago, would it?"

The Doctor stared at him angrily. "You really shouldn't have done that! I mean you REALLY shouldn't have done that."

The army man sniggered and clicked his gun. "We killed it, Doctor. What's it gonna do, rebuild itself and come after us with extra strength?"

A shadow rose up behind the guards, one that was joined by a few other faces The Doctor wished he wouldn't see again.

"Yes... to put it blankly, that's PRECISELY what it would do. I am SO sorry, sir, but you have just started a war against the Planet Goosebumps, and it starts now."

The man went to laugh, but then froze stiff in mid laugh as a huge, vicious claw dug through his stomach like it was paper. The Doctor looked on in shock as the guards were all ripped to bits in seconds by the Horrors from Horrorland.

The Doctor turned to Slappy the Dummy and yelled at him. "You didn't have to kill them!"

Slappy sneered at The Doctor. "If you had looked closely enough, Doctor, you would have noticed that it wasn't me who actually killed them."

"No, but you gave the order, didn't you?"

Slappy chuckled. "Of course! They killed me, it's only fair I kill them in return. A death for a death, Doctor. I usually try to get slaves, but when some-one doesn't do what I want, I get very angry."

"I will stop you, you know. You and all your followers. I know what the green goo is!"

Slappy leered at The Doctor. "The green goo is power! It makes us WHOLE, Doctor. But why don't you join us? You can have everything you ever wanted!"

"I already do!" The Doctor zapped at Slappy with his sonic Screwdriver and dashed through the horrors as they dumbly waited for Slappy's orders.

Slappy spun around and stared at the horrors angrily. "Well, go on! Don't just stand there! Get him!"

The Doctor ran back into the room where Jack and Jarryd had just finished recording Jack's message and The Doctor quickly locked the door behind him.

"We've got company!" He shouted.

Jarryd and Jack looked at each other and then back at The Doctor.

"What's going on, Doctor?"

"Is it Slappy?"

There was a loud thump at the locked door, which was followed by a loud growl of pain.

"Yes and no. Slappy has recruited some Horrors from the Planet Goosebumps to help him take over Earth. We've gotta get outta here now!"

Jarryd shook his head and grabbed a nearby wrench. "No, Doctor. No more running. Slappy dies here and now, I've had it up to here with him!"

"Jarryd's right, Doctor! If we want to stop this Slappy from taking over Earth, we have to stop him now!" Jack nodded in agreement.

"But if you kill Slappy, he'll just be rebuilt again from the goo, stronger then before!"

Before anyone could reply, the door bursts off its hinges and the trio looked at the mass group of Horrors entering the room quickly.

Slappy followed behind and stared at the three of them angrily.

"What do we have here, Doctor? Your army? Three against twenty is a very unfair advantage."

"I'm warning you Slappy. Stop this now before it's too late. If you continue you will end up dying with no chance of being rebuilt!" The Doctor crossed his fingers behind his back hoping the dummy would listen.

Slappy just chuckled madly and then sneered at The Doctor. "Don't you get it? I'm indestructible!"

Jarryd jumped forward and cracked the dummy's head with his wrench fiercely.

The Dummy only got the chance to utter a small scream of pain before he crumbled to the floor. The horrors, now with their master defeated, decided to fight the best way they could. With their claws.

Jack flung a gun out and shot the first four, whilst Jarryd tried searching for a different weapon. The Doctor, however, ran to one horror and pinched its cheek.

The Horror screamed before melting to nothing and as soon as Jarryd saw this, he immediately started to use this tactic against the other horrors.

Jack was the only one using a gun, but between the three of them, they managed to bring down the numbers to just one horror.

This horror looked at them with fright. "Who ARE you?"

"I'm The Doctor, and you should have NEVER messed with me! These are my companions, Jarryd Harts and Captain Jack Ha..."

"That's all I needed to know, thank you!" Another evil voice said.

It all happened at once. Slappy, after being rebuilt once more by the green goo, had over-heard the conversation and was about to kill Jarryd when Jack zapped at it with a strange device of his. Before they knew it, Slappy disappeared unexpectantly, but not before the Horror managed to take a swipe at Jarryd and almost get him, if it weren't for another hand pushed a sword through its stomach and it screeched in pain.

All three companions looked on in shock as ANOTHER Slappy finished killing the Horror and turned to them in anger.

"Hello again, slaves!"

Jarryd had just about enough of the confusing events of the day.

"What the hell is going on? Jack just sent you away!"

"To precisely where I wanted to go... although in hindsight I kinda wished my trap DID work." Slappy complained.

"What?"

"Oh, wake up and see the evidence, Jarryd Harts! I set it all up! It's all a loop through time and space! I hid in Captain Jack's ship and fought with you only moments ago for you, but a whole two years ago for me. Then your Jack sent me to your past, Jarryd, without realising he sent me to kill you, although you managed to kill me again! Not a very good thing to do, Jarryd. Then I was sent back to Torchwood, where you and the Doctor kindly took me back to my home. I knew that time was going in a loop, so I made sure I caught up with the past version of Captain Jack's ship and set his little time gun there to send the past me to your house, knowing what would happen! Although one of the Goosebumps residents killed me there when I came looking for you two, I was quickly bought back to life by the goo when the past version of me unknowingly dragged me along with him into Jack's ship! The rest of the time confusement sorta sorts itself out!" Slappy explained.

"But how do you explain all those other Goosebumps things that haunted me after your attack?" Jarryd asked.

"Merely some tests to see if you were ready to face the true evil of Goosebumps."

The Doctor snorted with laughter. "And that would be you, right?"

Slappy frowned. "Why are you laughing, Doctor? You've seen my power in time and space AND in the TV shows I am so famous for! Surely you know I come back the most out of all other Goosebumps characters?"

The Doctor grabbed something in his pocket and looked away from the dummy. "Jarryd, do you remember when I took the snow-man's mouth away?"

Slappy looked confused, which was difficult for a dummy. "I'm about to destroy you all and rule the universe, and you're chatting about snowmen?"

"Oh, do shut up for a moment, dummy!" The Doctor warned, with a slight smile on his face.

Jarryd chuckled, and at that moment Slappy blocked his ears in pain. "No! Stop! I command you!"

The trio looked at Slappy. The Doctor with a smile, Jarryd with suspicion and Jack with confusion.

Jarryd turned to The Doctor and he winked at Jarryd.

"Oh, yes, I remember that Doctor! If I recall, I laughed when you did it. It was pretty funny." Jarryd made sure he finished the sentence with a good laugh, one that he fully meant.

The dummy went totally mad. "STOP! YOU CANNOT DO THIS!"

The Doctor took out his Sonic Screw-driver and prepared to zap Slappy with it.

"I also remember a time when my dad slipped and landed in a pile of cow poo, that was brilliant!" Jarryd laughed uncontrollably now.

Slappy continued his crazed run, and unknowingly headed straight for a machine that not only made things, but also took things apart.

The Doctor took careful aim at the machine and turned it on just as Slappy tripped over and went into it.

Slappy's screams raged through the institute as he was torn to tiny pieces, too many to rebuild within a day.

Jarryd sighed with relief and looked at The Doctor and Captain Jack happily.

"Well, that's the whole mystery solved! That's everything sorted out!"

The Doctor looked at the scrapped remains of Slappy and frowned.

"Not quite!" He complained, grabbing them both and heading for the TARDIS.

AN: Next chapter will be the last! Hope you all enjoy it and sorry for the huge gap in-between chapters!


	8. Chapter 7

Doctor Who: The Dummy Walks.

Chapter 6: R.L. Stine and The Doctor.

R.L. Stine, best known as the author of the Goosebumps series, was busy in his home trying to write a new series, no clue as to what was going on in the TARDIS.

"Doctor, will you please tell me where we're going now?"

The Doctor was pulling and pushing levers, buttons and handles as the TARDIS went through only space this time, not time.

"When the TARDIS scanned the green goo, it found something rather interesting. But the first thing I need to ask is: Do you know who wrote the Goosebumps series?"

Jarryd chuckled as if it was a stupid question and replied. "Of course! Everyone should know it's R.L. Stine!"

The Doctor blew what sounded like a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you said that rather than 'Everybody knows about it!' because not EVERYONE _does_ know about it. And if Captain Jack was here, he would probably say the same thing."

They had left Captain Jack behind to keep an eye on Slappy the Dummy and make sure he didn't come back to life again, but mainly because Jack had to keep to the history of time and begin his work as the Torchwood boss. The Doctor had told Captain Jack what to do, but hadn't informed Jarryd as to what would happen.

"That's right. And doesn't it ever strike you as odd that the beginning of the Goosebumps shows has green goo dripping slowly down the screen?"

R. had just finished a sentence in the fourth chapter and heard his wife leave to go down the street.

"It never concerned me before, but now that you mention it, it is kinda odd. But what does that have to do with R.?"

"Think about it like this: That green goo on the show is supposed to represent evil, right? And R. obviously made the series that way, yes? So, who better than to destroy the Planet Goosebumps than the very man that created it without realising it?"

Jarryd marvelled at the logic. "That's brilliant Doctor! We convince R. to write something quick where the Planet Goosebumps and all its residents get destroyed, and all the goo on the planet with it! But didn't you just prove that laughter was a good defence against it too?"

R.L. Stine patted his dog and decided to go and get a drink and thought it odd that there was a peculiar green glow in the sky that hadn't been there the day before.

"That's true, but the goo's biggest weakness is what created it. It's been created to be evil and have evil thoughts by R.L. Stine, even though he didn't realise it. I wish I could save the people's lives that were on the Planet now, but they were just characters created from the series as well. They weren't real."

"So, our only hope is that somehow we will be able to convince R.L. Stine to write a quick story about the Planet Goosebumps being destroyed and pray that it works? It's crazy, Doctor!"

"It's not crazy when I have part of Slappy the dummy to show to him. We also have a picture of our visit to the Planet Goosebumps, recorded conversations and even a bit of filmed footage of our attack on Slappy and his horror slaves."

Jarryd raised an eye-brow at The Doctor and smiled. "You're the most clever man I have ever met!"

"I try." The Doctor shrugged.

R. wasn't entirely sure where the Police Box came from, or how it got right outside his front house, but as he had been turning around to go back to writing, the TARDIS materialized onto the street right in front of his eyes. R.L. Stine watched in amazement as, after a few silent seconds, two figures stepped from the Police Box and started heading for his house.

By the time R.L Stine got to the door, the two people had already buzzed the door-bell and were looking at him when he opened the door eagerly.

"Who are you two?"

The smaller one, no doubt a teenager, spoke first. "Jarryd Harts, sir. I was a big fan of Goosebumps. Eagerly waiting the movie if it ever gets released."

"Was?"

The Doctor shook R.L. Stine's hand and finished explaining the situation. "We've been through a lot, sir. I'm the Doctor and might I say it's an honour to meet you. But we kinda need your help."

"Really? Well, I'm sorry, but I am actually busy writing..."

"Brilliant. Well, that's just what we need you to do. Look, we really don't have much time, and the whole of Earth, maybe even the universe, is depending on you."

"Excuse me, but don't you know it's rude to interrupt some-one..."

"Sorry, sir, but The Doctor is right. You see that green glow up there, the one that wasn't there the day before?"

Mr. Stine wasn't sure he liked these people. What were they playing at precisely?

As if the Doctor had read his mind, The Doctor placed a big, old type-writer into R.L. Stine's hands, one that Jeremy thought looked precisely like the one from 'the blob that ate everyone' episode.

And probably for a good reason.

"Hey wait a minute! That belongs to..."

"To the planet Goosebumps, Mr. Stine. You should know it comes from the Goosebumps series. You know what it does, so we need you to do something for us on this."

'Again with the interrupting.' R.L. Stine thought, but then he saw the looks on the two people's faces and saw the fear in their eyes.

He sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"

"We need an ending! Something that gets rid of The planet Goosebumps and all its residences for good!"

R.L. Stine had taken only seconds to get used to the TARDIS Surroundings. He was used to seeing odd things, after all he had created the Goosebumps series in the first place and those had usually been visions in his head, so what made this any different?

Well, this was real, but he didn't really care. These two people were spooked out by something that sounded dangerous, so if they needed his help, well, he was going to give it to them!

"A good ending isn't easy to come by, Doctor. It takes time!" He told them.

Jeremy looked back outside of the TARDIS and gulped at how big the 'planet' Goosebumps was getting.

"Which is something we're running out of, sir! Please!"

R.L. Stine started typing on the type-writer furiously, writing a whole story that was about the Goosebumps planet being destroyed.

"Normally, I write about strange or bad things happening to people. Now I'm writing a good story to SAVE the world? What will happen next?" He commented.

Jeremy and the Doctor waited at the door of the TARDIS patiently, even though it was clear Jeremy was still nervous.

"You know, Jeremy. The whole affair with Slappy is over now, right?" The Doctor said.

Jeremy shrugged. "It feels like he's still out there, even though I saw him die three times in a row. Surely that proves that this isn't over." He shivered.

"Listen to me Jeremy. Before I came to you in Torchwood, I came across your parents, and they were so upset about you they wanted me to help you. I came to you to DO that, but I had no idea that what was about to happen would lead to this!"

"Almost done!" R.L. Stine commented proudly.

The Doctor nodded and then turned back to Jeremy. "Once he finishes writing, the planet will be weakened so much that..."

"Bingo! Finished."

"And queue the reaction!" The Doctor suddenly shouted with glee.

R.L. Stine ran to join them at the door and they looked up into the sky.

All the way in space, nine million miles from Earth but still able to be seen from it, the planet Goosebumps started to shrink.

But the Doctor had ONE more trick up his sleeve.

"Now Captain." He shouted into a walkie-talkie.

Back in London's Torchwood, Captain Jack was in a huge gun which he liked VERY much. And the moment he heard The Doctor's voice on the walkie-talkie, he blasted a red laser from the enormous gun into the sky directly at The Planet Goosebumps.

Jeremy saw the red blast and his eyes lit up with glee.

The Planet Goosebumps exploded in a huge fiery ball, and The Doctor knew that there were no traces of it left.

But, just to make Jeremy's heart more content, he decided to scan the place where the planet had been.

"Good news, Mr. Stine. You have just saved Earth! There's not a single microscopic piece left of the Planet Goosebumps now."

Jeremy high-fived The Doctor, which was something the Doctor hadn't done that much before, but R.L. Stine was sceptical. "Surely there would be SOME traces left. A planet doesn't just get destroyed without some residue left."

"Not if there is a black-hole very close to it." The Doctor replied.

"And you knew that all along and didn't tell us?"

"I needed your Co-operation, and I got it. Trust me, I'm the Doctor. I know what I am talking about!"

R.L. Stine grumbled, but he was just happy he got the chance to help save the world from a major threat.

"Looks like our work is done, Doctor! I'll see you around!" Captain Jack crackled over the walkie-talkie.

"I think I'll be seeing you before you see me, Captain." He smiled.

Jeremy walked over to R.L. Stine and shook his hand vigorously.

"Can I just say it has been an honour meeting you, sir. Had the circumstances been a little different, I would have loved to stay and get some writer's advice from you..."

"...But I think it's time I take you home, Jeremy. Your parents will want to know you're safe. Thank you Mr. Stine. Good luck with future books! And... try to write something not so scary please? It wouldn't hurt."

"Oh, didn't you know? I'm starting work on a whole new series. I call it 'Rotten school'. It's going to be funnier and cheekier than Goosebumps."

Jeremy went to say something, but The Doctor stabbed his toe quickly to keep him silent.

"Well, it's been good. Hope I have the pleasure of meeting you again." The Doctor said.

"Likewise. Oh, and one last thing, Doctor."

"Yes?"

R.L. Stine winked cheekily. "NEVER interrupt my writing again, ok?"

Jeremy and The Doctor smiled as the TARDIS stopped once more.

"Well! This has been quite an adventure, Jeremy. Aside from the scary times, you have to admit we worked together rather well."

Jeremy laughed. "Aside from the scary bits, Doctor? They were the things that took up the whole time! But I know what you mean."

"Is there any chance u could consider ..."

"What? Coming with you on your travels? I'd love to, Doctor, but I think it's best for me to get back to my parents. It's been fun! Well, sorta. Just promise me that if you ever come and see me again that it won't all be just running and fighting to save Earth."

"I can promise that." The Doctor replied.

"Really?" Jeremy asked, curious.

The Doctor winked. "Of course! Trust me, I'm The Doctor!"

Jeremy smiled again and shook The Doctor's hand. "May I just say one more thing, Doctor?"

"Sure."

"even though I can't come with you this time, I think you need a companion. You go and find some-one Doctor, then you can be happy as well."

The Doctor nodded and Jeremy exited the TARDIS, leaving The Doctor for the second time.

The TARDIS started to whir again and Jeremy turned back to see it disappear. 'So that's how he does it.' He commented.

Jeremy ran through the green fields back to his home, excited and happy to be back.

He rushed into the house and looked around for his parents.

"Mum! Dad! I'm back! I'm home!" He called.

His Dad appeared in the kitchen looking at him confused.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Dad? It's me, your son! Jeremy!"

"We don't have a son named Jeremy." He replied.

Jeremy looked confused. He pushed past his dad and looked for his mum, finding her in front of the TV with a cat in her lap. He didn't remember them having a cat. "Mum, I think Dad's lost it! He can't remember me!"

His mum looked at him confused as well. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

This was too much. What was going on?

"Doctor!" He gasped, running back out of the house quickly.

"Doctor!" He shouted, hoping the mystery, miracle man would come back.

"Doctor!" He fell on his knees and cried angrily.

"DOCTOR!"

THE END.

Unless you guys want me to make a sequel, this truly is the end of my Doctor Who/Goosebumps Cross-over! I hope you all liked it! See you all again soon!

Justin Hunt, the Author.

P.S. I do not own Goosebumps or Doctor Who. I also haven't seen all Doctor who eps, but I LOVE it to bits. I have watched some Goosebumps eps, and I think I know roughly what I am talking about when it comes to that aspect. Please review!


End file.
